On Your Side
by Aria01
Summary: Amava-o demais e relutava em aceitar que Sam realmente fosse tão idiota ao ponto de não perceber que essa pessoa era ele.


**Título: **On Your Side**  
Autor:** -Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan  
**Categoria: ****Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo"(NFF), 4ª Temporada, Slash (M/M), Wincest**

**Advertências: **Palavras de baixo calão.  
**Classificação: **R**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshoot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Amava-o demais e relutava em aceitar que Sam realmente fosse tão idiota ao ponto de não perceber que essa pessoa era ele.

* * *

**On Your Side**

A porta de um dos quartos do motel barato foi aberta com violência, dado ao "desespero" do casal que o adentrava. O homem estava de olhos fechados, sua boca colava-se a da jovem como se suas vidas dependessem daquele contato e enquanto isso as mãos de ambos trabalhavam em retirar as peças que cobriam o outro.

Ele nem ao menos se lembrava do nome dela, mas não faria muita diferença. De qualquer forma não pretendia ligar no dia seguinte, pois já estaria bem longe dali. Provavelmente em alguma caçada ou então lutando contra algum demônio. Ou talvez os dois.

Meses difíceis. Selos sendo quebrados, o Apocalipse quase "batendo a porta"... Tudo que mais queria era poder relaxar. E foi com essa intenção que se dirigiu ao bar mais próximo. Também foi com essa mesma intenção que começou a flertar com Sarah... Ou seria Brenda?

Não importava. Ela era linda, realmente gostosa, mas não estava sendo capaz de "desligar" sua mente. Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse bem "ligado". Sexo sempre fora uma boa opção na hora de se desestressar, então aquilo deveria bastar para acalmá-lo. Mas não estava.

Por mais que tentasse, Dean não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles malditos olhos... E na maldita boca... E também no maldito corpo...

Inconscientemente o caçador se viu aumentando a intensidade com a qual beijava a jovem. Ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos apertavam o corpo pequeno e frágil, podia sentir os dedos dela passeando por suas costas, por baixo da camisa, enquanto as unhas arranhavam levemente sua pele.

E, por mais que tentasse continuar prestando atenção na jovem em seus braços, a imagem daquele "conjunto" perfeito não lhe saía à mente...

– Droga!

Dean afastou-se da garota bruscamente. Sua mão direita passou por sobre o rosto, enquanto apertava os lábios com força. Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele?

– O que foi, querido? – A voz feminina despertou-o de seus devaneios e o caçador tentou sorrir.

– Nada. Eu só... – Ele olhou na direção dela, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. Não se lembrava de ter reparado que ela possuía olhos tão verdes como... – Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu... Eu não estou no clima, baby...

– Não "_está no clima_"? – A jovem o olhou de cima a baixo, analisando-o com certa... "Fúria"... – Idiota!

Ela recolheu com pressa as peças que haviam sido retiradas e se dirigiu a porta, batendo a mesmo com exagerada força ao sair. Dean apenas suspirou e encarou a madeira por alguns instantes.

– Eu sei, querida. Eu sei...

... ... ... ...

Quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, Sam instantaneamente virou-se. Ficou visivelmente surpreso ao ver o irmão adentrar o local com cara de poucos amigos. Até onde se lembrava, quando deixou o bar ele estava acompanhado. Muito bem acompanhado diga-se de passagem...

– Dean? O que aconteceu?

– Nada. Não aconteceu nada. – O mais velho respondeu com rispidez.

– "_Nada_"? – Sam olhou-o curioso – E a loira que estava com você?

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

O mais novo observava o outro com uma curiosidade cada vez maior. Mal passava das onze da noite e Dean estava de volta ao motel. Claro, não podia esquecer o fato de ele estar extremamente mal-humorado...

– Ela te deu um fora? É isso mesmo?

– Não enche.

– Dean Winchester levou um fora... Realmente surpreendente, _garanhão_...

O tom de deboche usado por Sam, especialmente na última palavra, fez a pouca paciência do mais velho ir para o espaço. Porque o maldito sabia ser um verdadeiro porre quando queria.

– Que porra, Sam! Já disse, NÃO ENCHE!

– É, você levou mesmo um fora.

– PORRA! Por que você não vai atrás da sua vadia e me deixa em paz?

– Está me expulsando, Dean? – Agora o tom de voz dele era quase "desafiador".

A simples menção à Ruby fez a expressão do Winchester mais novo mudar drasticamente. O sorriso debochado deu lugar a uma face séria, quase raivosa. E Dean não podia negar que, no fundo, gostava de saber que podia cutucar aquela ferida e ver seu efeito surgir quase que instantaneamente.

Não era segredo para ninguém que não suportava a vadia, assim como não era segredo que também estava verdadeiramente puto com a defesa exagerada que Sam garantia a ela. Alguns meses fora e o irmão havia ficado "unha e carne" com a maldita?

Ela é um demônio! Demônios mentem, enganam. Será que ele realmente era tão estúpido assim?

– Ainda não, e você sabe disso. Mas se continuar me torrando eu vou considerar essa opção.

– Deve ser por isso que ela não aguentou ao menos transar com você. Seu humor está péssimo...

As palavras de Sam, ditas com certo desdém, fizeram o sangue do outro quase ferver em suas veias. O mais novo estava sentado na beirada da cama e fazia menção de se levantar, porém ele quase não pôde ver Dean praticamente voar em sua direção. Ele podia ser menor, mas isso não significava que não era mais forte.

E mesmo com o outro caçador debatendo-se, tentando se libertar, o mais velho conseguiu mantê-lo pressionado contra o colchão com ajuda do peso de seu corpo.

– Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas, pra sua informação, _eu_ dispensei a garota.

No momento que ouviu aquelas palavras Sam parou de se remexer e encarou o irmão com um olhar curioso. Aquilo sim era surpreendente.

Dean Winchester, o maior garanhão existente havia dispensado uma garota que estava quase arrastando um caminhão pra ele? Isso não fazia sentido. Nenhum sentido.

– E por que você faria isso?

– Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em _outra_ pessoa.

Ouvir aquilo fez com que Sam tivesse a impressão de que sua garganta estava dando um nó. Sim, estava chateado. Por quê? Nem mesmo ele sabia.

– Anna. – Antes que pudesse pensar em refrear seu pensamento, ouviu sua própria voz entoar o nome da jovem.

– Não, não é ela.

Ainda que não soubesse o porquê, de alguma maneira aquilo era reconfortante. Claro, até certo pensamento atravessar sua mente e causar-lhe um mescla de choque e, por que não, terror...

– Não me diga que... Castiel?

– É claro que não!

Por alguns instantes Dean encarou o outro com certa incredibilidade. Em seu íntimo preferia que realmente fosse o anjo, pois, apesar de estranho, seria muito mais fácil. Além do mais não teria a maldita sensação de culpa..

Sim, porque amava e desejava seu irmão mais novo e relutava em aceitar que Sam realmente era tão idiota ao ponto de não perceber que essa pessoa era ele.

– Então...? – A voz dele cortou sua linha de pensamentos, porém Dean não queria conversar sobre aquilo.

– Como eu já disse, não quero falar sobre isso.

Quando o mais velho soltou-o a fim de se levantar, Sam o puxou para baixo e num movimento extremamente rápido para alguém daquele tamanho inverteu as posições na qual estavam. Agora era Dean quem não poderia fugir e iria fazê-lo falar de qualquer jeito.

– É a Jo?

– O quê?! Não! Você ficou louco? Ela é só uma garotinha! – Sam apertou o olhar na direção do outro caçador e este entendeu, perfeitamente, o que ele queria dizer – Tá! Ela é gostosa, mas ainda assim é _só_ uma garotinha!

– Mas você já cantou ela.

– Claro! Pode dizer o nome de uma mulher que você não me viu tentar passar uma cantada?

– A Ellen? – Sam perguntou incerto.

– Ela me dá medo.

O mais novo pensou por alguns instantes, mas acabou suspirando cansado.

– É, a mim também... Então eu não faço ideia de quem possa ser...

– Ótimo! – Dean comentou irônico – Agora pode sair de cima de mim?

– Não até você me contar.

Sam estava irredutível. Queria saber quem era essa pessoa tão importante para o irmão. Precisava saber disso. Desconfiava de que talvez a resposta não lhe agradasse, mas ainda assim queria tê-la.

– E por que você acha que eu faria isso?

– Por que somos irmãos? – Sam arriscou, porém tudo que conseguiu foi fazer com que o olhar de Dean se tornasse mais duro.

O mais velho não estava acreditando que realmente havia ouvido aquilo, porque era cara de pau demais lhe dizer isso quando quem mais tinha segredos era ele. Ah, claro, é que Sam ainda achava que ele, Dean, era estúpido demais para perceber o que acontecia a sua volta...

– Isso não me parece fazer diferença alguma quando você começa seus segredos conjuntos com a vadia.

Não havia feito a menor questão de esconder sua frustração ao dizer aquelas palavras, porque depois de tudo que já vivenciaram juntos respeitar um pouco mais sua inteligência era o mínimo que Sam podia fazer.

– A Ruby é o problema, não é?

– É, pode ser, agora dá pra sair de cima de mim?

– Não. Não dá. Que droga, Dean! Quantas eu vou ter que te dizer que ela me salvou?

– E quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que ela é um demônio? – Seu tom de voz aumentou um pouco devido a irritação que sentia – Demônios mentem, Sam! Já se esqueceu desse detalhe?

– Ela não é como os outros.

– Ah, claro! Ela é um anjinho bonzinho na forma de demônio, né? Agora da pra sair de cima?

– Já disse que não! Porra, Dean! Será que você não percebe?

– Que ela tá te manipulando? – O mais velho perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Faz tempo. Você que ainda não percebeu isso.

– Eu não to falando disso! Eu to falando do que eu sinto!

– Sério? E o que você sente?

– Eu fiquei aqui sozinho, sabia? Sabe como foi continuar sem você?

– Você me parece ter se saído muito bem, Sam.

A voz de Dean expressava toda a mágoa que sentia naquele momento. O irmão achava que era o único que havia sofrido, mas ele não fazia ideia do que era a vida, se é que se podia se chamar assim, lá embaixo.

Além da falta que sentia dele, tinha toda a dor, o sofrimento e a angústia. O que lhe confortava era saber que Sam estava vivo. E, ainda assim, tinha horas em que era quase insuportável...

– Não faz ideia do que eu passei enquanto você se divertia com a vadia.

– Não fale assim!

– Por quê? Pode ofender a sua namoradinha?

– Que droga, Dean! Não é pela Ruby! E além do mais, foi você que escolheu fazer o trato. Você foi um maldito egoísta e resolveu me deixar aqui sozinho. Lembra?

– Eu tinha o direito. Já fiz demais por essa família.

– Mas você não percebe que me fez sofrer com isso? Como você acha que é viver sabendo que a pessoa que você mais ama morreu pra te salvar?! O que você faria no meu lugar?

– E o que você acha que eu podia fazer quando vi a pessoa que mais amo morrer em meus braços?

– Você poderia ter continuado sem mim.

– Não, não podia.

– Por que não?

– Que droga, Sammy! Eu te amo demais! Nunca percebeu isso? Isso já deixou de ser fraternal há eras...

– O que você...?

Instantaneamente Sam sentiu todas as suas forças se esvaírem, pois havia ficado em estado de choque. Dean estava dizendo que o amava. Tipo, amor mesmo? Nada a ver com o fato de serem irmãos ou algo parecido?

O mais velho aproveitou-se daquilo o girou os corpo sobre a cama mais uma vez. Precisava de um bom banho gelado e uma boa quantidade de cerveja pra relaxar. Agora seu irmão conhecia seu segredo e devia estar o achando um louco e doentio por causa daquilo. E não o culpava, porque talvez realmente o fosse.

Quando fez menção de se levantar, Dean sentiu a mão de Sam segurar-lhe o pulso com firmeza impedindo-o de se afastar.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – A voz do mais novo estava séria – A gente não terminou essa conversa.

– Terminou sim, Sam. Eu não quero discutir, então, por favor, só me deixa em paz.

– Não até você ouvir o que tenho pra dizer.

– Na boa, eu não... – Porém Dean não pode continuar a falar. A boca de Sam, colada a sua, impediu-o.

Aproveitando-se do fato de que sua boca estava entreaberta devido ao choque, o mais novo enfiou sua língua por entre os lábios perfeitos do irmão e o forçou a lhe dar espaço. Dean respondeu instintivamente à carícia e em poucos segundos os dois estavam se devorando com desejo.

O contato fora tão intenso que durou pouco tempo. Porém mais que suficiente para deixá-los completamente atordoados.

– O que... O que foi isso? – Dean perguntou ao irmão enquanto o encarava fixamente.

– Eu nunca entendi o que era essa coisa que sentia a seu respeito, Dean... Mas agora eu sei. Eu também te amo.

Os dois pares de olhos verdes se encararam e, silenciosamente, questionavam ao outro se tinha certeza quanto aquilo. Era um caminho sem volta, sabiam perfeitamente disso, mas estavam dispostos a encará-lo.

Enquanto um tivesse o outro, tudo estaria bem. Ou pelo menos era nisso que eles queriam acreditar...

_**Fim**_


End file.
